A refrigerator is a home appliance that includes a housing including a storage compartment, a cold air supply device provided to supply cold air to the storage compartment, and a door provided to open and close the storage compartment and keep food fresh.
Generally, the storage compartment includes an open front for inserting or withdrawing food, and the open front of the storage compartment is opened and closed by the door. When the door is opened, cold air in the storage compartment flows out therefrom and warm air outside the storage compartment flows into the storage compartment such that a temperature of the storage compartment may increase.
Since the temperature of the storage compartment has to be maintained within a certain range to keep food fresh, when the temperature of the storage compartment increases, a problem may occur in that, while keeping food fresh, additional energy may be consumed in order to lower the temperature of the storage compartment to a normal temperature.
Meanwhile, a French door refrigerator (hereinafter, referred to as an FDR) may include a rotating bar rotatably coupled to a left door or a right door to prevent cold air from flowing outward through a gap between the left door and right door.